Save me
by SkyWazHereASecondAgo
Summary: Ally's dad is really a abusive man. What happens when he rapes her and she gets pregnant. How will she get on with her life now. With the help of Austin of course!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V

I screamed out in pain as he kept pounding his fist on me with all force. All I could think of was Austin, it was the only thing that took my mind off of most of the pain. I am completely in love with him. But I know he doesn't feel the same. He just looks at me as a friend. But I love to think about his sweet angelic voice. His beautiful blonde hair. Sweet chocolate brown eyes.

"And that's what your stupid ass gets for letting him ruin the harmonica, you braking the violins, and for ever being born!" He screamed. It's always been like this. Did I mention it was the monster I call my dad. Tears started pouring out my eyes.

"Aw, is little Ally gonna cry. And go running to Austin. Well fat ugly Ally. If you ever tell anyone like this I will kill you and them. You would be the stupid little bitch that would. And go and try to tell your little boyfriend. Or should I say another person to reject your ugly ass. He would leave your ass to die."

By now I was crying harder than ever. Then he punched me in the face so hard to silence me. You would think by the way you see my dad that he is a sweet nice cuddly dad. Well you're wrong. To tell you the truth he is nothing like that. He is a mean abusive thief. And this has been going on since I was born. My mother left me so she could escape the abuse. I'm glad I don't know her, because I would never forgive her. He was so drunk he passed out right next to me. I gathered enough energy to walk up the stairs. _Ally, your dad was right, you are a fat ugly girl. Austin doesn't even like you. But I know a way, just stop eating. Stop it all. You can fit into beautiful things. And even better, Austin loves skinny girls. Not just any skinny girls, but bony skinny girls. So we have to work extra hard. The voice in my head said. I nodded and threw up my lunch._

_I got dressed and my makeup. Suddenly the door shot open. _

"_Sup Ally, _Ready to right that song" He said.

"Yeah let's go" I said faking enthusiasm. I made slow movements to the piano because I was in so much pain. I took all my might to not scream.

"Ally are you okay?" He said with what I thought was concern. It must be my imagination.

"Yeah, it's…. Just cramps." I lied threw my teeth. He seemed to believe it because he nodded as if he understood. I got to the seat and sat down slowly. I grabbed my book that was laying on top of the piano and opened it. The reason I never wanted anyone to touch my book was because it has everything written about what I went through with my dad. Also it has all the things I said about Austin no one should know about. Pretending it was Dallas was genius. Everyone believed it.

"So I have this song in mind. It's a sad song." I knew he didn't like sad songs but I was going to take a shot.

"No Ally, you I hate that. If you are going to write my songs you need to know I like happy, fun, energetic songs" With that he left.

I just started playing the piano and started singing

Four years old with my back to the door All I could hear was the family war You're selfish hands always expecting more Am I your child or just a charity ward  
>You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it But it's hopeless Hopeless You're hopeless<br>Oh father Please father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh father Please father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter oh  
>It's been five years Since we've spoken last And you can't take back What we never had<br>Oh, I can be manipulated Only so many times Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie  
>You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest try so hard to fight it[ ]But it's hopeless Hopeless You're hopeless<br>Oh father Please father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh father Please father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter  
>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl<p>

How could you push me out of your world?

Lie to your flesh and your blood Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved  
>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl How could you throw me right out of your world So young when the pain had begun Now forever afraid of being alone<br>Oh father Please father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh father Oh father Please put the bottle down for the love of a daughter

"Wow, I didn't think it would be like that." I turned around to see Austin shocked

"Do you want to use it now?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah" He said with a smile.

2 hours later

"Well I gotta go see you tomorrow. Dez is going to film the music video." He said. I felt disappointed but I couldn't show that. "Bye Austin." I yelled as he walked out. Out of nowhere my dad came out.

"Man I thought he would never leave. I needed to talk to you" He said with a slur. I knew he was drunk. He always was after working hours.

He closed the door and unbuckled his pants. I started shaking in fear. "Ever since your mother left I have been waiting for this" He said. I saw lust in his eyes. He pushed me down and started doing unspeakable things. He passed out and I was beyond sobbing. I put my clothes on and ran out to the one place I felt safe.

When I got there it was 3 in the morning. I rang the door bell. "Hey Al- Ally, what's wrong?" I didn't say anything. He hugged me. What I didn't notice was that he lead me into his house while I was crying in his chest. When my crying died down and hour later we fell asleep on the couch. We woke up at ten. I was laying on top of Austin with my head on his shoulder. I blushed and got off him.

"Hey, what happened last night?" He asked. I wanted to tell him but later will be better.

"I'll tell you what. How about we go to the park and I'll tell you there. Right after you finish with Dez and the music video. Like 6-ish?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." I went to the park and lay on the bench. I feel asleep with a horrible nightmare.

I was awaken by a gentle voice. I opened my eyes to see Austin staring at me. I sat up straight and he say next to me.

"So why where you crying?" He said with concern "You know you can tell me anything"

"My dad" I said. He looked confused "Is your dad ok?" He said frantically.

"Physically yes, mentally no." I muttered so I could only hear "What?" He asked

"My dad, he abuses me" I said. I could tell a giant wave of anger hit him. He balled his fist.

"HE WHAT!" He yelled. "SINCE WHEN?" I could tell he was fuming angry.

"Since forever" I said shaking. "Is that why you where crying?" He asked. His anger dying down and turned it to concern.

"Kind of" I said getting nervous. "Then what was it?" I sighed "He….He raped me"

With that he flew out of the seat and ran into the sonic boom store. I ran after him calling his name.

What is he doing?

Did you like it. I worked on it for hours. Mostly because I got distracted but you get the point. Review!

Sky Is out, peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know I've been gone for a long time but im back now! sorry some words are gonna be spelled wrong i dont have spell chaeck anymore

Austin's POV

I ran into the sonic boom store. Everything was still processing in my head. RAPE...RAPED...RAPING...ALLY,HURT...ABUSED...RAPE. I knew it was true but couln't believe it. Its like knowing that space goes on forever. We know it does but our mind can't fully comprehend it. I went up to 's office. He was doing some paper work. He looked up and smiled at me. No words can explain how angry i am.

"Hey Austin what can i do for you" I slammed the door shut

"I want you to tell me the truth. Did you rape Ally?" I said through my teeth so i wouldn't yell. For a split second i saw shock in his face but quickly faded

"WHAT! Austin why would you ask a rediculous question like that?'

"Because Ally told me. And she woud never lie about something like that" I said getting angrier that he was playing dumb.

"That little bratt. I guess she told you that i abused her too right." He said calmly with a hint of venom. I knodded.

"So now what are you gonna do. Try and be her hero? This isn't a movie where the pretty boy saves the day and they live happily ever after. Just forget this and we can get rid of her like nothing ever happened. What do you say?" I could not believe he just said that

"What did you just say? Because last time i checked your her father. How could you be so cruel to do this to your daughter, Your flesh and blood? Your a monster!" I screamed in his face. His face got really red and he pushed me. I stumbled back a bit and pushed him back. He punched me in the face and i fell to the floor. I could hear Ally screaming my name to let her in. I got back on my feet.

"Show me what you got pretty boy" He said motioning with his hands for me to come to him. I could still hear Ally banging on the door. I ran to him and pushed him to the wall and punched him repetedly until he threw me off. I hit the floor and he got on top of me punching me so hard my nose started to bleed. I heard a door fly open. The next thing was Ally's arms around her dads neck choking him till i stood up. I punched him until i got tired and he passed out. Ally stared at me for a while then started to cry. I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. Then we heard a laugh. was pointing a gun with a silentser on it.

"Did you really think i would be knocked out by your little hit like a girl. And now that you wont go ranting to the cops say goodbye forever" He pulled the trugger and i closed my eyes. I expected pain but i didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see Ally on the floor eyes closed bleeding.

"NOOOOOOOO. ALLY!" I ran next to her. I looked up to see climbing out the window. I checked for a pulse. She had one, thank God!

I took my phone out and called the ambulance.

"Your gonna be okay Ally. You have to be"

Don't worry Ally your gonna be okay. You have to be. RIGHT

Okay thats the end of my chapter. sorry its short but i hope you guys like it. Sky is out peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back and ready for action!

Ally's POV

I ran right infront of Austin. I felt pain shoot through my stomach. Darkness taking over me.

Austin's POV

The ambulance got here and took her on a gurney. I felt a wave of emotions in me. Hurt, anger, could i let this happen. I felt a new feeling in me while thinking about Ally. One i never thought about before. Love, but not as a friend or family. More than that. Way stronger. I cant belive that it took this situation where she can die that i figure out that love her.

The doctor walked towards me.

" there is something we need to discuss about " He said . Making me even more nervous

"What is it? Is she okay?" He looked at me sadly

"Did you know that She was pregnant?" That question caught me by surprise

"What! No i didnt. Why is there something wrong?"

"Well she was shot in the stomach. The bullet went in deep which made her lose alot of blood that the baby needs. Which means that there is a high risk that she will lose her baby" He said with sadness. "I'm sorry"

"Is Ally going to be ok?" "Most likely yes, she is being opperated on right now"

"Docter Renold Ally Dawsons Heart stopped we need you in the E.R right now." Said nurse rushing in. He ran and i followed him. The heart moniter went flat. "Clear!" and the electricity made her lifeless body jump. it wasnt working. "Clear!" The peddles hit her chest and she jumped again. Still nothing. Please GOD this is the last chance she has. "Clear!"

Ally's POV

Im in a dark place foating. I turn my head and suddenly there is a light. So i decided to follow it. It got brighter so i ran towards it and i saw a figure getting closer. Then lightning went throught the sky. "What going on!" I yelled. The figure came closer . " you came close to the light. Meaning you where killing your body so you could come to heaven. Im the angel of the gates og heaven." The angel explained. "What! NO. I still have alot to live. I cant leave Austin. I'm not ready" "Are you sure?" He asked. " Yes. How do i get back before my body dies?" " You see those lightning bolts. They are all hitting one spot. You need to go under it and get hit. You only have one chance left." "Clear!" I hear go throught the sky. So I ran to the spot where the lightning hit me.

Austin's POV

Nothing happened. "NO!" I sreamed.I closed my eyes. Crying out loud. "Call it" the docter said.

Beep

Beep

Beep beep beep beep beep

i looked up to see Ally's heart monitor going. I smiled through my tears.

i wont ever forget this


	4. Chapter 4

5 months later

Ally's POV

My bely is getting bigger. Bu the doctor says the baby isn't very healthy. I am walking to meet Austin at the park bench . We have been dating ever since i got out the hospital. He has been so supportive of me being pregnant. I saw him there sitting. He looked up and smiled. I was walking and suddenly i felt dizzy. I fell to the floor and everything goes black.

Austins POV

I was sitting on the bench waiting for Ally. She has me me happier than i have ever been these last 3 months. I looked up to see her walking towards me. I smiled but something did not look right. She lost balance and fell flat on the ground on her Stomach.

"ALLY!" I ran towards her. I kneeled down and turned her over and put her head on my lap. her head was bleeding. I pulled out my phone and called 911

"911 Whats your emergency?" asked the woman

" Uh, my girlfriend fainted. She is pregnant and she fell right on her stomach. Help please her head is beeding." i said panicking

" Dont worry we are tracing your call right now and help is on the way" i hung up and waited. I hope the Ally and the baby are ok.

Ally's POV

I woke up and saw him frowning.

"Hey whats wrong" I asked. looking around already knowing i was in the hospital.

"Ally, its about the baby" he said sadly. I looked down to see my once big stomach flat. I gasped

" NO NO NO" I screamed out. I started crying. Punching and kicking the air. He hugged me. He looked like he was holding back tears too.


	5. IM BACK! PLEASE READ!

Hey Guys! Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo Sorry about not uploading ... the thing is... is that i moved to a new city, house and school so I have been so busy but now that we have finally settled with less work to do i can finally have time to update my stories. THATS RIGHT GUYS IM BACK. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. If you want a character in my story PM me and i will do my best. BUT I will only pick 5 people so its only for the first five people. And dont worry i will give you a shout out i promise. AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTERS NAME TO BE. IF YOU DONT I'LL JUST PICK FOR SO DONT WORRY. My new school is alot more advanced to i have more prodjects, homework, essays etc, so i will have to do that first then once im done my work ill go straight to my computer and work on my stories :)

Bye THX SO MUCH... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M FINALLY BACK!


	6. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I jumped up. I touched my stomach and felt the big baby lump. Thank goodness it was just a dream. Tears started to form in my eyes. What if i really did loose my child. What would i do?

"Ally your awake!" He screamed happily. I didnt even notice that that he was in the room with me. I'm so glad to see him.

"Austin! I had the wordt dream" i said thinking back. He frowned "What was it about?" tears formed my eyes again "I lost my baby" By then my tears fell down my face. He hushed me. "Doctor says the baby is just FINE. " he said reassuring me. " I know but it all felt so real. What if something happens, And the baby isn't okay? Its my dads baby too. It could be deformed." Austin frowned "Well all i know is that even if it gets deformed its still your child too and we will both love it with all our hearts" Aw Austin is so sweet.

Just then the Docter walked in. "Glad to see your awake ." He smiled. "Everything Appears to be fine. We got the bullet just in time" " Thats great, when can i go home?" i asked. "Well we are going to run some tests on you just in case we missed anything. And if everything goes well, you can go home tomorrow." "Thats awesome" Austin said loudly.

Wow it all just hit me. I have a baby, my dad is trying to kill me and the love of my life. He doesnt even know that im pregnant. If he ever knew he'd kill me for sure. What am i going to do. "Austin, do you have my song book?" i asked. he smiled "I knew you would ask for it, so i yes" He handed it to me with a pencil.

One Hour Later

"Okay I'm done, Tell me what you think."

"Well, I know the feeling

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge

And there ain't no healing

From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

I'm telling you that, it's never that bad

Take it from someone who's been where you're at

Laid out on the floor

And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

'Cause I have faith in you

That you're gonna make it through another night

Stop thinking about the easy way out

There's no need to go and blow the candle out

Because you're not done

You're far too young

And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom

Everybody's been forgotten

When everybody's tired of being alone

Yeah, everybody's been abandoned

And left a little empty handed

So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby" I sang. It was silent for a couple seconds.

"Ally, That was beautiful" I smiled. We stared at each others eyes. His eyesalways made me melt. We slowly started leaning in. Our lips touched and i felt electricity run through me. It went from soft and pasionate to hard and hungry. I ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned and pushed me down he was on top. We had to stop and gasp for breath.

I know how I'm going to deal with this. With the help of Austin Of couse!

Hey guys IM BACK! So sorry I'm late. And that this chapter is short, but there is more to come!

That song was "Lullaby" By "NickleBack" . I love this song. Hahahaha so please REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT

Sky Was Here A Second Ago

Peace Out Sukka's


End file.
